


Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak - Promptober

by creativeusername



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe(s), Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Promptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeusername/pseuds/creativeusername
Summary: 31 Days in the Month of HalloweenNew Drabble/Mini Fic for Each





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I'm super excited for promptober and would like to say a few things before my writing begins. I'm going to copy-paste this from my Sanders Sides book so if you're reading that as well notice and feel it is incredibly similar, do not be alarmed.

I'm writing, reviewing, and posting all of these on the same day so if you want to keep that in mind while reading I'd appreciate it. This will be the first thing I have posted that I haven't had another person read. That being said, characterization and stuff like it may varry from prompt to prompt because it all depends on the headspace I am in when posting.

Please comment if you notice any of these things, though. These are the prompts I am going to be using for the month, found on tumblr by a person I can't find:

1 - Classic Monster

2 - Bat Wings

3 - Phobia

4 - Posion

5 - Night

6 - Ghost

7 - Candle

8 - Third Eye

9 - Pumpkin

10 - Familiar

11 - Gravestone

12 - Bones

13 - Stars

14 - Teeth

15 - Mushrooms

16 - Guts

17 - Straitjacket

18 - Conjoined

19 - Zodiac

20 - Stitches

21 - Voodoo

22 - Knife

23 - Scales

24 - Specimen

25 - Headless

26 - Needles

27 - Ivy

28 - Books

29 - Devil/Demon

30 - Royalty

31 - Coffin

I hope I can do these prompts justice. Please comment and I'd appreciate it if you vote.

(This is all copy-pasted from Wattpad which is easier for me to write in but I also thought I’d put it here. My wattpad is @fakeskylar if interested)


	2. Day 1 - Classic Monster

After fighting off a murderous clown from the sewers, it's pretty fair to say that you can believe in anything. Especially for Eddie. Believing you've been sick for years and constantly needing supervision is one thing, believing in stuff like alien clowns and werewolves is another. He, like the rest of the Losers, knew that. After the trauma that comes with the clown, though, anything you could think of is possible.

Someone they still all thought it was impossible that Richie turned into a vampire. Bev laughed for about two seconds before turning around and walking away, everyone following pretty quickly, except Eddie. They all knew he was acting weird but didn't think to ask, all knowing what they went through would affect them differently. However, with everything they dealt with walking away was the only thing most of them could think of.

"What?" Eddie asked frustrated after what would seem like a staring contest.

"What?" Was all Richie could think to reply, not sure he knew any more than Eddie now that he told him what he suspected based on the fangs.

"Are you mocking me?" Eddie sighed, balling his hands into fists at his side.

"No, I just, I don't know what to say." Rich admitted, not finding any joke to make any of this better.

"I will," Eddie paused, talking before he could think, "see you at the clubhouse later. Or tomorrow. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Day 2 - Bat Wings

There were many traditions the Losers had that weren't very common. Traditions like using a fake bat as a Halloween mistletoe.

Like most fun things, it started off with a stupid joke. No one really know who created it, but somehow without fail, there would be a fake bat that was more wing than body hung in one of the doorways around Bev's house.

No one remembered who started it, but Richie couldn't be more grateful of.

Underneath that stupid cloth bat was he and Eddie's first kiss, and the next year, the first time they called each other boyfriends, and the year after that, the first time Eddie had said he loved the other.

It's been one year since that had all happened, and Richie couldn't wait to see what would happen. Maybe this, maybe that. He really didn't care. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen between he and Eddie, and that alone made that stupid bat with it's stupid crooked smile the best thing in the world to Richie


	4. Day 3 - Phobia

Jokes are funny until they aren't anymore. With the losers, the fact that Richie was for some reason afraid of werewolves was really funny. Until it wasn't. How were they supposed to know that one day it was a possibility there would be something that just so happened to look enough like a werewolf for Richie to have to overcompensate for the fact he was downright terrified.

"It's just a guy, you guys all look like a bunch of babies!" The guy in question laughed nervously as he grabbed on to Eddie's waist to hold him away from whatever or whoever the shadowy figure was.

"Even if it is just some guy, we should get out of here." Bev says, looking hastily around, the others guessed to see if there was any more people.

"Well that's probably a good idea. But we're just going to go because Bev is obviously terrified." Richie replies to no one. Eddie hasn't said a thing and everyone else just looks slightly uncomfortable. They do eventually leave with everyone make a run for it. Sometimes they still make jokes. But sometimes they just can't be funny.


	5. October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Ghosts

After Eddie died, it simply became a waiting game. Of course, Eddie didn't want Richie to die, but he proved to be correct when Richie didn't date anyone else for the remaining years.

Eddie didn't want to focus on the negative, especially not that he was actually here. Richie Tozier was finally with Eddie, except this time, they would be together forever. Truly.

"Hi Rich," Eddie smiled, not knowing how he wanted to talk to Rich or how Rich would take to being dead. He didn't expect him to run at him and wrap his arms around him like we was everything right in the world.

He didn't expect to finally get to kiss the man he considered his soulmate.

He didn't expect a million things to happen that happened. What he did expect, and what he did get, was his happily ever after.


	6. October 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Candles

It was a long shot, but as far as Richie was concerned, a shot was a shot. Beverly was the one who actually brought up the idea. She said it in passing, just trying to make Richie feel better. Richie knew that, but a part of him convinced himself it was worth a try.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Bev has asked, but by the time her and the rest of the losers had began trying to ask him if he was sure, he was lighting every candle in the ring.

It didn't take long for Richie to start saying the words written in what looked to be an absolutely ancient book. He didn't know what he was expecting. He had a little bit of hope, just a little, and yet it still failed him. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time he could.

He couldn't believe that when he woke up Eddie would be there, so instead he went back to sleep. Until he didn't. And no matter how many times Richie pinched himself or the other man, Eddie was there lying in front of him, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
